


Finding Fae

by TheReviewess



Series: Heroics Run In The Family [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Fear, Post-Blight, Pre-Awakening, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: The time has come for Aerinwyn to return to find Faenra. It should be exciting, but why is she so scared?or, A heavy footstep, a hesitation to speak, grey, a whisper, fear.





	Finding Fae

Aerinwyn heard Leliana as she walked back into the room. Her steps were heavy, not bothering to hide her presence. She didn’t say anything, but Aerin liked to think she knew the human well enough to know she was just hesitating. 

“Yes?” Aerin asked, sitting on the bed and looking up at her. 

“I still think this is a bad idea,” the woman spoke. She may think it was a terrible idea, but she was still dressed in her traveling clothes, ready to go all the same. 

“I’m fine,” Aerin replied, rising and wincing slightly. Her battered Grey Warden was not doing her any favors today. The Archdemon had mangled it well, to the point where parts were digging into her still healing wounds.

“Liar,” her love replied, moving closer and ever so gently pushing her back on the bed. “You can hardly wear your armor right now. You’re lucky I had something lighter commissioned for you.” Leliana told her with a triumphant grin. 

“Say what?”

Leliana said nothing and made her way over to a wardrobe that was in her room. Ever since Alistair was crowned, the rest of the members of Team Warden (as Alistair called them) had been living in the Castle with him. Likely to distract him from the fact that Aerin  _ forced  _ him into marrying Anora.

(“Get moving, you big lug. All you need to do is look pretty and let her handle the rest. You don't gotta do anything you don't want!”

“I don't  _ want _ to be king!”

“Except that!”)

“What is that?” Aerin asked, looking at the garment Leliana pulled out of the wardrobe. It looked like armor, but lighter. It was darker, a dark grey almost black with the blue of the Grey Wardens popping up in certain spots, it reminded her of the…. No…

“Is that?”

“Alistair managed to procure enough to make a few good sets of armor for you. And a little something for the rest of us.” Leliana explained, pulling out a dark cowl with a similar sort of coloring. She quickly wrapped it around her head and grinned.

“Creators…” Aerin whispered in awe. “This is made from the bloody Archdemon!”

“Apparently Master Wade was thrilled at the prospect of working it into something perfect for you.” Leliana explained, rather proud of her idea, and how well it was received. “He also made something a little heavier and more substantial, but this is very light and might be more comfortable.”

When laid out on the bed, Aerin noted how similar it looked to what Mage Wardens wore, but reinforced in critical areas with what seemed to be the skin of the beast. And, best of all, no helmet. Her ear was still tender, as much as she hated admitting it, and it let her hide her hair, or lack thereof…

Best of all, no shoes. There were some strange sock-like pieces, but no shoes. The sock things would be useful in the snow, but aside from that, she would never wear them.

“I like it.” Aerin decided. “Help me put it on. We have to go soon.”

Leliana grinned and wasted no time getting the old Warden armor off. It certainly saw better days, and Leliana should tell someone to get it sent to Wade’s. 

The old stuff came off, and the new stuff went on easier than expected, and with less bitching and moaning from Aerin (Leliana thanked the Maker for small miracles). Soon enough, Aerin was up and ready to go, or, as ready as she could be, given the extent of her injuries. Everyone was trying to get her to take it easy, especially since Wynne had said that she done what she could in the amount of time she was given. Now with her back at the Circle (or what was left of it) Aerin was healing naturally.

“Well?” Leliana asked once everything was on.

Aerin wandered over to the mirror to take a look at herself. Wade certainly outdid himself. 

“I look like the bitch who slayed the Archdemon,” Aerin replied. 

She did her best not to look her still tender, and very scarred ear, or the lack of hair on one side of her head. It grew back considerably over the last month and a half, but in order to heal some head injuries she sustained in the battle, they ended up shaving off the hair again. In her mind, Aerin knew she looked good. Zev and Leliana had shaved it nicely so they kept as much of her Auburn locks as she could, without making her look like an idiot. It just didn't look like her, and the scars definitely stood out when her hair was practically non existent on that side. Everyone assured her that when her hair grew out, no one would notice. But that didn't help now.

“You don't like it.” Leliana stated. She wasn't mad, or sad, it was just an observation.

“I like it,” Aerin insisted. “It's just…” she turned her head slightly, exposing her bad ear and her bare head. 

Leliana didn't say anything, she knew this was difficult for the elf. Aerin wasn't one to care for her hair, but this was a very dramatic change from what she had, and it wasn't even by choice.

“What if Fae is scared of me?” Fear. That's what this came down to. Fear of rejection by her own child. The child she did all of this for. The child she fought through dragons and Archdemons just to make it back to her. Aerin feared that her little girl would fear her, or even hate her.

“What if I'm too different and she rejects me?” Aerin asked, voice cracking slightly, like this had happened before.

Leliana sighed and mover forward. Her arms slid around her lover's waist, but she was careful not to lean on her, or put too much weight on her still healing body.

“I may not know her,” Leliana started off, holding Aerin's gaze in the mirror, “but if you were my mother, I'd just be happy you were alive.”

“You think?” The elf asked, turning her head so she was looking at Leliana directly.

“Absolutely.” The Bard replied simply.

The elf nodded. It was a silly fear, but she still was worried all the same.

“We will find her,” Leliana promised, kissing her lover's bare head. “And if she is anything like you, she will have far too much fun running her hands over this when your hair starts to grow back.”

That made Aerin snicker. 

“It's an interesting sensation and don't think that I haven't caught you doing it from time to time!” Leliana replied, gently rubbing her own hand over the short hairs.

“You're so weird,” Aerin told her, now smiling.

“You love me, so what does that say about you?”

“That I have great taste, clearly.” 

That made them both laugh.

“Shall we? I would hate to delay our journey. Alistair managed to acquire us a few very nice horses. And if we leave now, we may make it home to see Sten off.” Leliana said to the elf.

“Oh we should go. I need to make sure to bring back a stupid amount of flowers for him. And Fae will probably insist on riding on his shouders again,” Aerin told her, walking out of the room with Leliana at her side.

“Like mother, like daughter,” Leliana chirped out, dodging the elbow that Aerin sent her way.

“Oh shove it, you.”

“Never!”


End file.
